singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemesis Prime
Nemesis Prime is an Alternity Auto-Avatar from the Transformers multiverse. They arrived in-game on February 13th, 2011 and currently lives in Slytherin around Shockwave's place. He commonly goes by Convoy due to a variety of factors. age: Unknown. Somewhere over a few million and nine hundred thousand, not counting previous life as Optimus Prime. origins: Transformers; Universe & Transformers; Alternity app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by: Mindy contact: 'twixtthestreams- AIM Setting This...is going to be tricky. Stay with me, folks, we're in for a bit of a ride. Understand that the Transformers universe is a multiverse, first and foremost. In 99% of these 'verses (Universal Streams or just Streams), there are two gods; Primus and Unicron. The 1% is because in some canons they haven't been officially recognized but Hasbro currently (they seem to change their minds sometimes) says that they're in everything, so. Primus is the Creator of all Transformer (robots who Transform in to one mode to another. easy, huh?) life, whether directly or by the Allspark or by other means, suffice it to say his purview is Life, Light, Creation, and he is eternally opposed to and counterbalanced by the Chaos Bringer, Unicron. AKA the Dark God, AKA the Planet Eater. Unicron desires nothing more than the complete and total annihilation of everything, including the multiverse. Arguably, the omniverse as well, herein used to describe everything NOT related to Transformers. As mentioned, Primus created Transformers as a life form. He did this to offer a last line of defense against Unicron, believing in his creations to stop Unicron's awesome and terrible power. Unfortunately, they kinda got off the track more than once, and in most Streams they're sort of at war with one another. Brutal war. Unicron likes this. Arguably, Unicron is the cause of this, and in fact seeded it in more than one dimension. Now. To guide the Transformers species, Primus also created the 'Matrix of Leadership', and it is anathema to Unicron - the one thing that can banish and stop him. To safeguard this Matrix, a line of Matrix-chosen Primes exists in most Streams, and serve as the bearers and guides of Light. Got it so far? Now, imagine Nemesis as a clone created from a Prime, tortured for millenia by Unicron, and remade in to a Dead Matrix (read; Unicron infected/aligned Matrix) totin' soldier for the Chaos Bringer. Imagine Nemesis doing loads of Bad Things in the name of Unicron, which is really more so that Unicron can eat everything and the miserable suffering that is Nemesis's existence can just end. He almost killed Primus via said Dead Matrix, then was promptly locked up for nine hundred thousand years, presumably abandoned by Unicron. Now, enter the Alternity. The Alternity are a race of highly-evolved Transformers who reached god-like levels of power, awareness, and understanding. They are not so much one as all; a combination of individuals made to be one, thus giving a meaning to the manifesto 'all are one'. Multiple Optimus Primes are a part of the Alternity Optimus Prime. They are different, they are the same. They exist here, they exist there, they are all at once. It is very confusing. The Alternity exist to combat Hytherion, the 'Beast of Time'. This is a multidimensional being which devours timespace itself, feasting upon the origin points of dimensions and thus also being called the 'Origin Eater' for this. They inducted Nemesis Prime within their ranks (specifically the Convoy Corps), healing his mind in the process via its link to the species. Nemesis was loyal to them for this, but because of his past, ended up being quite a bit more brutal than the other 'good guys'. Personality There's a few things that need to be kept in mind while describing Nemesis Prime. First off, one has to understand that he may be (a clone of) one of the most legendary figures in Transformers - Optimus Prime - that Optimus fell in his duty and was killed by Megazarak. That Optimus was then cloned through time and space by Unicron, tortured for thousand of years, and broken. It's not so much the 'tortured and broken' part that needs to be noted as the fact that this was done by a god. Not just any god, but the Chaos Bringer Unicron, the antitheses of all life. The Big Bad Evil Guy Above The Big Bad Evil Guy. Unicron has no room for mercy, no justice, there is nothing good in him - anything that is is an illusion he uses to further his goals to end all. Nemesis was past the point of broken. The wounds cut within him were deeper than ever possible by mortal hands and actions. Now. The Alternity healed him, but healing can leave scars. It's clear that Nemesis is somewhat of an irregular among them because of his brutality and ruthless methods. While he functions and thinks and is loyal to the cause, it doesn't take a genius to understand that he's still hurting in some way, shape, or form - as shown by his honest desire for revenge against Unicron. This isn't an angst BAAAAAAAW IT STILL HURTS. This is an acceptance of pain, the knowledge that what he did, what has been done to him, what was can never be forgotten. This is picking yourself up after you didn't think so much as know there was nothing left, and continuing on anyway because dammit, there are things to be done only you can do. And in Nemesis' case, that is fighting fire with fire. While he does now care about collateral damage and won't go out of his way to hurt innocents (before, he'd blow up a planet to lure an opponent to him), he will absolutely not hold back in combat. He'll use underhanded tactics. He'll trick. He'll deceive. If he judges that he needs to shoot through someone to keep his foe from killing a thousand more, he'll do it. He will apologize once and then move on - because this is not about one or two. This is about the entire multiverse, if not more. It is about stopping Hytherion before there is nothing to stop him from. Hell, if he needs to hold someone hostage and/or threaten to kill them in order to stop something from happening, he will do so gladly. That said. He's not an idiot. He'll consider the odds, consider the gain/loss, and will then act. Nemesis has become a 'prudently mastered warrior', and has a sense of honor that even Unicron couldn't break (though he could, and did, twist). Nemesis is willing to give others chances, but only one, and it can be a very small chance before he decides that it's simply not worth it. Still, he remembers how the Alternity took a hopeless case like him and made something of it - and will not forget it. Ever. It's really because of that he fights so strongly for them, and for their goals, why he suppresses his urge for revenge against Unicron and focuses on the fight against Hytherion...because before he had nothing to die for and begged for death anyway. At this point, he has something to live for. It doesn't leave much time for recreation, and since he's cut off from that mission and also the rest of Alternity, he'll be at a loss for a bit as to what to do. When a Protector unit called him 'Deity' - he instead told her to call him 'Knight of Darkness'. I'm taking this to mean that he knows he's not a god by any means - he doesn't want to have too much interaction with them at this point, thank you - and he also knows he's not your standard 'good guy'. He holds no illusions to what he is or what he does, and he doesn't try to justify them. He does them because he has to. And, in a sense, so that no one else will have to. He's already dirtied his hands. Let him be the one who continues to do so, in the hopes of one day achieving some small piece of redemption. Abilities & Weaknesses Nemesis Prime is/will be a lone Auto-Avatar. He will not have the connection to the true Alternity, and thus not be able to rely on the higher knowledgebase. He will still have a sorta-evolution in terms of mind because it's what 'healed' him in the first place, but... Moving on. He will not be able to move through time but he will be able to create 'closed-time' loops. Essentially, in an area - everything loops for a given amount of time (usually as long as he's focusing). However, he can exclude a single thing from looping, and obviously the surroundings don't loop. Let's apply this to how he did it in canon. Megatron was shot at, and dodged. However, the time-loop immediately made that shot happen again, this time hitting him. Timeloop made it happen again - more shots hitting him. And again. And again, until there was nothing left of him. From his perspective, even, the world seemed to repeat except for Nemesis himself, who was quite willing to explain how much Megatron had just screwed up royally boy you is toast now. It seems to be a very dirty way of fighting among the Alternity. Nemesis also doesn't seem to care that much. However, this has a few limitations on it; for one, Nemesis cannot affect beings brought through the Rift, due to the difference in which they 'mesh' with timespace. (He can still affect their immediate area, a la the aforementioned example with Megatron and the blaster shot.) Secondly, a loop will only repeat for a few cycles before automatically breaking. Thirdly, and perhaps the most crippling is that Nemesis can not run this ability again and again; he must rest a period of twenty-four (24) hours before reactivating the drives. If he happens to miss his target, and immediately breaks the loop...it doesn't matter. His systems still need the rest time. Nemesis can also detect changes in time-space and calculate where they are. Someone moves from the future to the present, he knows where they are. From the past to the present, he knows where they are. Someone moves from the future to the past and changes something, avoiding the present entirely? He knows where that change is, but would have to see it for himself to possibly understand what happened. This has the side effect of making him aware of the Rift...or, more likely than not, him sort of 'tuning it out'. He possesses his blasters, but their ability to shoot in the past/present/future/other dimensions is retarded; think maybe five seconds forward/back. In terms of other dimensions; he can hit beings that are ethereal, astral, not of 'this plane', ect. These blasters, on any setting but 'normal' (read; standard shooty shooty), will require an adjustment and take up a bit more power. He can't just keep up an endless stream; they need to recharge, presumably off his own stored energy, and he needs to recharge/refuel as well. Speaking of which, he's a robot. He's a highly-advanced robot, but he still is a robot. That shield that was mentioned? Is noneexistant. He can get hurt. He'll need to be repaired, or rely on his self-repair systems more likely, because Alternium doesn't quite exist here and if he wants to stay up to touch his self-repair will have to work on energy to repair/restore what's there. To be fair, Alternium is also very durable, and won't break easily. Thankfully, his Universal Emulation Engine can pick up the slack in terms of replacing it, but it does so slowly. As a robot, he's also a Transformer. He transforms in to a black Nissan GT-R, and can switch between this and his more humanoid form at will (assuming nothing's broken). As a Nissan, he can do everything the car can do (uh, drive, play music, ect?) only better. By better I mean I imagine he has a more comfortable interior. Also possibly drives faster/with more control, seeing as he is the car. IN TERMS OF ACTUAL WEAKNESSES. The main one would be, obviously, that he's crippled in power; he's cut off from the rest of the Alternity, and being without that consciousness may do something to his head down the line as already noted. He's got deep scars and issues, and if prodded to the point of triggering...Nemesis will likely not react very well. Hypothetical destructive fits/reversion to the craving-death state of mind are possible. Other weaknesses include...I'm going to point out the robot aspect. Nemesis needs a different kind of fuel than organics that may or may not be readily available, and he will need quite a lot of good-quality stuff in order to keep his systems in as top condition as they can get. It's suggested that he can absorb the 'vibrational energy of the planets', but we're going to more think along the lines of Energon - the 'standard' Transformer energy source - or oil, gasoline, ect. His systems can convert most things at least to energy, but how well they work will depend on how 'pure' they are. Character Relationships 'SHOCKWAVE/LOGAN Nemesis trusts Shockwave about as far as he can throw him. To be fair, that's pretty fragging far. He gets the feeling that Shockwave is in this 'relationship' for his own gains, and honestly, that's fine with Nemesis. Just so long as he gets back. He doesn't care what Shockwave learns - other than Nemesis' history as a Herald, the whole reason Nemesis is going by Convoy is to prevent Cybertronians who might have heard legends/stories/ect of him as Nemesis from connecting the two because who would want to help a Herald even a former one srsly - and though the other Alternity will probably lineface at him, at this point, without their guide? Frag it he just wants to go back. And Shockwave is his best bet for true repairs. He honestly hopes that Shockwave will find some sort of breakthrough but...is resigned to this not happening any time soon. And until he's convinced Shockwave can put back together what he takes apart, he's reluctant to let him take apart anything more that's important, darnit! With this in mind, he'll serve to protect Shockwave from certain threats - if something endangered him, then Nemesis would be there to pull his aft out of the fire, and freely admit that it's not out of loyalty or good nature but for his own selfish wants. And probably would remind him of this. Also for this, he'll go out of his way to keep himself from endangering Shockwave (other than getting angry and threatening and yelling THAT IS JUST A PART OF HIM DEAL WITH IT /glasses), as well as not helping Shockwave endanger himself...such as the whole Marker situation. 'NEPETA LEIJON' NEPETA CONFUSES AND PERPLEXES NEMESIS. What am friend? What am fun? What am reason you are so interested in him playing are you after something. 8| That said, she seems harmless, and isn't filed anywhere near under 'threat'. She is, however, filed under 'avoid if possible', mainly because he doesn't know how to react around her and it makes him uncomfortable. That said, she is the only one who knows his true name. That goes back to the harmless thing. He gets the vague sense that he can trust her with that, but even if he couldn't and she started to blab...he figures he can make her regret it, easily enough. He doesn't want to, though. 'Harmless' in this case means 'innocent' means 'don't shoot if you don't absolutely have to'. And since having just one person who knows who he is and is somehow okay with this - albeit not knowing what the hell it actually means - is calming to him, he'll take what he can get. 'DUG' Nemesis doesn't hate Dug - he reserves hate for a select few - but he does not like him. He's a pest. He's dirty. He's messy. And he's stupid. Nemesis can't seem to intimidate him by normal means, and there will probably be a point where he will try and use force - and be torn between using that force and hurting Dug. Because despite how much Dug bugs him, Dug is still an 'innocent' by his own standards, which means Nemesis does not have free reign to hurt him and should do his damned best to keep him safe as possible. ...hurt him beyond repair, that is. Choking him a bit via windshield is perfectly allowable because any damage Dug does there is to himself~ So in case it isn't clear, he does NOT enjoy Dug's company. what is this disrespect he doesn't have to take this! This said. Nemesis will just avoid Dug unless he has no choice, in which case he will grit his roboteeth and endure things. Stay good, stay good, stay good, urge to destroy all life forms rising... 'DAVESPRITE' Davesprite is 'okay' in Nemesis's books, aside from one thing; the whole 'death' stuff. This may require some explanation so hear me out. Nemesis is not afraid to die. The idea of an end is still comforting to him. But what he is afraid of is persisting after death, because the only thing he really fears is going straight back to Hell in Unicron's grip. The idea alone is enough to make him extremely uncomfortable, and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't slightly leery of Davesprite for that. He does not want to test out the theory that you come back without any memory of dying, he doesn't want to risk it, he can't risk it ect ect. OTHER THAN THAT THOUGH Davesprite is okay. He helped him out and didn't ask anything in return. If Davesprite needs something and doesn't bring up the whole dying thing, then Nemesis would be willing to do something about that if he could. 'VRISKA SERKET' Nemesis is still forming an image of Vriska. He's...somewhat interested in her, insomuch that apparently she thinks his 'ARRR' is cool and he was really just trying to be intimidating but whatever works. Her attitude is somewhat grating on him insomuch as he doesn't take mockery too well, but. He Deals With It. /shades Current status is that he'll listen to her, and not just brush her off/ignore her without hearing her out. Not that he won't AFTERWARDS, just. She has a bit of time before he does so. He still doesn't understand the whole pirate ninja thing, though. Free Space someone hook this guy up with a linkin park cd i mean seriously he needs to blast 'what i've done' and 'somewhere i belong' like nobody's business See Also There's a lot of TFWiki notes in the setting, but I will be the first to admit that Alternity canon is confusing as hell, and I'm playing a stereotype in terms of 'overpowered repentant villain.' FEEL FREE TO ASK FOR CLARIFICATION ON ANYTHING THOUGH and pipe up if something's up i like feedback really even if it's 'YOU'RE DOIN' IT WRONG GTFO'. hopefully it won't come to that though :|